Breaking Free
by ChildOfDoom
Summary: She's been this way for far too long to even think to change. An empty life of a broken doll. Refusing to believe there is life beyond the past, she was fading. [Inu.Kag]
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Breaking Free

Prologue.

* * *

She wondered away from the empty cafe, her now cold coffee still in her hand, and she absently threw it in a trash can as she passed it by. The air was cool, though she didn't notice, didn't react as her skin changed from warn to prickled with goose bumps down her arms. She walked down the street, seemingly far away from the bustling people, cars and life all together.

She found herself at the entrance of the movie theatre, the only thing playing was a pirate movie, but she didn't care. Paying for the ticket she slipped between the doors and into the theatre. And watched with unseeing eyes a movie she could not for the life of her remember the name of. She saw explosions, saw betrayal, love and hatred, and vaguely she heard people whisper and praise the actors and producers, but she did not see it at all.

She was in a trance, stumbling through life without purpose. She walked out of the theatre, and absently noticed that it was just passed midnight. Somewhere in the back of her mind she noted that she should head home. Her mother might be worried. But then she remembered that her mother was dead, and slightly surprized, she blinked before shrugging of the stray thought and wondered back to the cafe she came from.

She ordered another coffe, taking a few packets of sugar, she dumped them into the cup and mixed it with a plastic stick that seemed to do nothing at all. She sat by the window, watching people run by, talking to others or on cellphones, watched the buss stop every few minutes and saw more people spill from behind closed doors. She didn't drink her coffe, didn't look up when someone walked inside.

She was watching everyone with a sad fascination in her dead eyes. Some people were happy, she noted absently, as she plucked the mixer from her cup. Some were tired, and sad, and even a few miserable one's wondered by. But none were like her. Everyone else was feeling SOMETHING. While she was dead to the world. She did not feel the burn of the heat like she should have. And many times while she sat in the bath and turned the heat on full blast, she put her hand under the water, and watched it turn a blistering red, she wondered why she did not feel.

She did not feel the cold. She sometimes contemplated going out in shorts and tank top in the middle of winter, wondering if she'd feel the cold, but doubting it. Her soul already seemed frozen. She wondered if she would feel herself getting sick. But that though quickly vanished as well. She did not feel. Her fingers brushed against her wrists, feeling the scars that adorned them in a pretty design she carved there. She could not feel.

But she watched the people. Watched them live. Watched them die. Watched, just watched from the sidelines. Like a ghost that no one saw. A mistake? A voice is the back of her head questioned. She wondered at the possiblity, but dissmissed it. She wasn't invisible. Insignificant, maybe. But she was real.

She looked at her purse. It was opened, and the contents were spilled across the table. Her shiny silver cell phone was there, blinking red numbers telling her it was past two in the morning, and she vaguely wondered why she did not feel tired. Then she wondered why she had a cell phone.

She smiled hollowly at nothing at all, knowing in the back of her mind where a tiny shred of hope still existed that she wanted someone to call. But no one did. Except her boss, he sometimes called to inform her of schedule changes. But he wasn't calling HER, he was calling some girl who worked for him. Her eyes strayed back to the people. She wondered if he even knew her name. She blinked slowly, not seeing the people she so loved to watch. She doubted it.

She wondered if this was normal, this empty feeling. Seeing the people going through their lives, she knew they felt something else. She watched a girl run by. She saw her tears, spilling down her face. She saw the sadness, the pain. And she saw the boy, running after her. Watched him catch her hand, turn her back. Watched as his own tears fell, and saw his lips move with words she knew to well. He loved her, he said. She wondered cinically if he was lieing. She saw she girl sob, and throw her arms around the boy, kissing him. She watched as they changed. The light falling down on them from the old streetlight seemed brighter, almost annoyingly so, but not quite. Taking a sip of her coffee, she grimaced. Too sweet.

Pushing the cup away from her, almost snobbishly so, she wondered what was wrong with her. Her eyes found the couple again, sitting in the buss, the girl had her head on the boys shoulder, and his arm was wrapped protectively around her. They were happy. And she was not. Briefly she thought she felt anger, but it passed before it could really settle, so she dismissed it. What did it matter anyway?

She picked up her purse, pushing her things back into it, and leaving the coffee on the table. It was getting boring sitting there. Slowly, she pushed her way down the street. Gangs of kids were strewn about. Wearing bandanas and playing with knives they didn't know how to use. She wondered how their parents reacted to this. But it passed quickly. She didn't care.

Her feet were bleeding, she was sure. The heels she wore were uncomfortable, though she barely noticed. She was no longer stable on her feet, and to anyone else she would almost seem drunk, stumbling gracelessly against passerbys. The straps of the lace up sandals were digging into her skin, and she was sure she'd see deep red lines when she took them off later, but it didn't seem to matter all that much. She wouldn't feel the dull pain. She was almost immortal, in a sense. It was a crazy thought to seek this, this nothingness you become. She wondered why anyone would want to.

She was pushed to the side by a bunch of kids on skateboards, and barely felt her shoulder connect with a corner of a small store that was still open. In the back of her mind she thought that, that SHOULD have hurt, but the though dissapeared just as fast as it came. Sighing inaudibly, she pushed the store open, bored of the cars and the noise that she wasn't even aware of. It was dimly lit, and as she wondered through rows and rows of black clothing, she wondered why she's never been here before.

She pulled out a few skirts, really short, but fluffy and rather cute. Picking the one in her size, she kept walking, all the while wondering why she needed a new skirt. When she stumbled back out of the store, a black bag with the skirt in hand, she wondered if the air always smelled so dirty. Sudenly tired of everything, she turned down a dark street, not knowing where she was going, but knowing she'd get home soon enough.Street signs and cars and people blurred by, and she wondered why she felt so tired NOW.

Her hands reached out, key already in hand, and opened the door she didn't know was there. She was home. Or something like it. She lived there, she knew that. It had her things, her name was on the lease. All pre-tenses say its her home. It didn't feel like home, but she shrugged that off. She wasn't feeling much of anything lately.

She dropped her purse, and her bag, and locked the door. She didn't know why, force of habit she guessed, but she did it anyway. Her bedroom seemed empty now, as her eyes traced the bare walls of the room. The bed seemed too big for her alone. But she doubted she was going to redecorate anytime soon. Slipping out of her clothes, she grabbed a loose black shirt and slipped it over her head. Looking around, she grabbed her dirty clothes and dumped them in her laundry basket. Her closet was open, and she looked at all her clothes. Everything was black. Her shirts, and pants and skirts, and jackets. Even her shoes. Her peeling nail polish was black, as was her messy hair, and messy make up. But her lipstick was red. Crimson red and unforgiving. Walking over to the closet, she pushed away the mountain of black until she saw her treasures. A few red outfits, pretty and stunning. Absolutely new, never worn. She wondered why she kept them, and a stray though flew threw her mind, telling her she used to love red. She nodded, pushing everything back. She kicked off the shoes, not caring about her scarred feet, and fell into her black bad. The pillows swallowed her, but she didn't notice.

All she saw was the big white moon outside of her window, sinking into the horizon because it wasn't really night anymore. Her eyes closed slowly, her brain not functioning anymore, and for a few seconds before everything faded to black she felt all the things she was unconciously supressing crush on her, almost knocking the breath out of her. But she was already asleep. Far away from the world she didn't belong to anymore. Far away from haunted memories. Far away from the unfeeling place she made for herself.

If she stumbled in her thoughts long enough to remember, she would have known she wished it this way.

Empty, painless reality, of a broken doll.

A prisoner she was, in a cage she locked herself in. With a key right in front of her that she refused to notice.

--------------


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Breaking Free

Chapter 2

* * *

When she woke up the sun was blinding and the outside noise was beyond just a little annoying. Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the peeling ceiling of her room. She wondered what time it was.

Pushing the blanket back she stumbled out of bed and into the shower, feeling strangely dirty. She hot water didn't burn her skin like it should have, and she closed her eyes, trying to remember and forget at the same time.

Her hair hung in wet curls when she looked at herself in the mirror, and vaguely she wondered if that was really her. Picking through her overstuffed closet she pulled out a pair of black capris, and black tank top, and mesh overshirt, and pulled it on. Silver hoops went through her ears, and silver chain with an over exagerated cross hanging off, a red dimon sparkling dully in the middle. Black stillettos went on her feet, rubbing over the unhealed wounds of yesterdays lace up sandals. She didn't notice.

She painted black eyeshadow on her eye lids, clear lipgloss on her lips. Not bothering to do anything with her hair she left it in loose curls. grabbing her purse where she dropped it yesterday, she left the appartment, the door slaming shut and lock falling into place after her.

She didn't know where she was going, but her feet brought her to the same cafe she visited the day before, and she took the same seat, ordered the same coffee, and dumped to much sugar in it again. Then she watched the people.

She didn't look up when she door opened, didn't pay attention to the low murmer of the new arrival and the cashier. She was lost, swiming throught the crouds until the scrape of the seat across from her brought her eyes to the intruder.

Silver hair, gold eyes, a small smile on his quirky lips. Loose black shirt and faded jeans. A hat, and dark black sunglasses in his hand.

"Inuyasha." she told him. He looked startled for a second before chuckling.

"Well then, that saves me the awkwardness of introducing myself. i didn't catch your name." He told her, watching her eyes slide back to the people.

"I didn't give it." she told him, following one person to the other with her eyes. Yes, she knew him. Everyone knew him. Famous singer, great actor, model. Perfect guy, teen magazine named him. She scoffed.

He looked slightly put off. He's been trailing this girl for days and he hadn't the slightest clue why. He knew nothing of her. And despite him being the popular idol and her being a rather plain nobody, he felt like a stalker.

She was clearly not a people person.

Nefore he could say anything else, she stood up, took her purse, and made for the door. He was on her heels in an instant.  
"Wait!" he yelled after her. She didn't stop. "Where are you going?"

She stopped. She turned. She glared.

"Look, buddy. I don't care that you're famous, and and I don't care who you think you are, but you've been stalking me for a while now and I'd appreciate it if you back off, alright?" She hissed. "I'm not one of you're fan club girls." She spun on her heel and walked through the door.

He followed, pulling the glasses and the hat lower on her head. Falling into step with her, he tried again. ":Look, I don't mean you any harm. I don't even know why I've been following, I'm not trying to kill you or anything."

"How nice of you." She told him, walking faster. He sped up too.

"Look," He said. "I don't understand why you're running away from me. A million girls would kill you for a chance to talk to me." Before it left his mouth, he knew he shouldn't have said that.

She stopped walking and whirled around on him. "Look, I-nu-ya-sha. Clearly, you're not getting what I'm saying. So let me say this slowly for your benefit. I . Don.t . Like. You. Okay? I'm not a part of your fanclub, I could care less if you got run over by a car right now, and I wouldn't come to your funeral. Have a nice day." With that she stomped off, leaving him to stare after her as she dissapeared in the crowd.

* * *

She wondered at her actions as soon as she was far enough away. Slipping in the nearest alley, she leaned against the wall, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What the hell was that?

She couldn't remember the last time she got in an argument with a person, the last time she felt much of anything, nevermind something as explosive as anger.

She opened her eyes to a not so pretty sight. There stood a bunch of street thugs, one with a knife. And she guessed she ran farther into the alley then she thought, because she could hardly see the people on the street anymore.

Just wonderful she thought. Taking a deep breath, she screamed for all she was worth.

A second later and a hand was clamped over her mouth, and a knife at her throat.

This was clearly just going to be one of those days.

* * *

He looked after her in the crowd, wondering if he should follow her anyway, or just try and get the girl out of his head. Sighing, he leaned against the cafe window, wondering why in the world he was interested in the one girl in the world who was clearly very not interested in him.

A few people gave him weird looks but he ignored them, still pondering on the girl. As she buss rand on the corner when the doors opened, he almost missed the distand scream.

His arm slipped from the wall and he looked the way she had left. He could've sworn that was her voice. No one else seemed to hear anything, but the hanyou ears on top of his head twitched alarmingly under his hat.

He pushed through the crowds, running through the people. Faintly, his nose twitched as he tried to pick out her scent. Rasberry's and cherry blossoms. It was hard to concentrate on one scent when surrounded by hundreds, but he made it into the alley, and even though she was pretty far in, he could see them already. A thug standing above her, a knife covered in lood pointing towards her, another one digging through her purse and the third one was pulling at her clothes. Her face was covered by her hair.

He jumped, and he was beside them before the others could understand what happened. The leader turned the knife on him, but he could barely hold the thing properly, and with a well placed kick, it was skidding darker into the alley wheile the thug clutched his hand. The other two backed off slightly, dropping her purse, and while the other one did rip her shirt off, he backed off as well.

She grabbed at the tank top. It was falling of because one of the goons tore it dont the side and off the sphagetti straps. This was gonna be one awkward walk home. She looked up to see her stalker beat the hell out of her attackers and she felt bad for yelling at him before. Maybe he really ment no harm. But she couldn't say anything now, she was still in shock.

He kicked the last one in the face and watched them scramble off while moaning in pain. Those stunts he did in movies weren't fake. Fighting was like second nature to him. He watched them run off for a second before turning back to the girl. She was still sitting on the ground where they left, holding her torn shirt, while the other hand went to her neck. Her fingers came away covered in blood.

He almost growled. Kneeling in front of her, he asked "Are you okay?" And almost slapped himself for the stupid question. She gave a barely noticable nod. "I live close to here, lets get you cleaned up and then I'll take you home." She didn't say anything, just clutched her ripped shirt tighter, closed her eyes and dropped the bloody hand in her lap.

He picked her up, bridal style, and jumped to the top on the building of the alley. It was way easier to move up there with no people. From roof top to roof top he bounded, and a bare 3 minutes later, he gumped into the balcony of the appartment suite. The doors were open, like he always left them, and he stepped insede, depositing the still quet girl on the couch.

When she looked up at him with those blue, blue eyes he wanted to go find those guys and beat them up all over again. He was in no way shape or form a good guy. He got in fights, he got in trouble, he was the all time bad boy, thats why it was so foreighn to him to have someone like her next to him. She looked so innocent though, even with the ripped clothes, and a bloddy gash on her neck, it sparked something he desperately didn't want to feel.

"Stay right here, I'll be back." He went into the bathroom, filled a cup with warm water and glabbed a few towels. Then, as a second though, grabbed a loose shirt from the clean laudry as well, and went back to her. She was slumped over on the couch, staring dully out the open balcony.

"Thank you." she whispered, and he almost jumped at the sound of her voice.

"No problem." he whispered back, sitting in front of her on the floor. "Here, put this over your shirt." He handed her the loose black shirt. She took it timidly, pulling it over her head. "Let me see your neck." he told her, moving onto the couch. She lifted her head, letting him look at it. He took the towel and dipped it in warm water, cleaning the dried blood. She hissed. "Sorry." he mumbled.

She closed her eyes. And for the first time since the encounter with her, he panicked. A tear slid down her cheek. She was crying. And he had about as much experience with crying females as a dog did with riding a bicycle.

"Don't cry," he told her, pulling the girl closer. She clung to his shirt for dear life, more tears falling don her face. He wrapped his arms around her and wondered what on earth he was supposed to do now.

He played with her hair while she cried, whispering soothing things, and slowly she calmed down until he could feel the tears top.

When he looked down, her blue eyes were closed, and her breath was even.

She was asleep.

* * *

Sorry, I didn't have time to proof read it, so if there are some mistakes, please ignore them. This chapter isn't that great, I'll try to make the next one better.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking Free.**

Chapter 3

She remembered her whole life.

Never had she seen an easy way out of anything, so she walked down the road with jagged rocks and poisonous snakes and tried to forget the danger of falling down.

When she was a child, they were poor, barely having enough to survive.

It was looking up for a while when her father got a job, having more money around was nice.

But when he got fired, he became violent.

FLASHBACK

_She stumbled inside the big police building. There were barely any people around since it was so late, but no one seemed to notice her._

_She pushed open the door, leaving a bloody handprint on the window._

_Her arm was broken she was sure, but she had to do this. Had to because she knew it would only get worse, and she couldn't let that happen._

_Her black hair was streaked with dirt and blood but she didn't notice._

_She stumbled forward, forcing herself to keep her eyes open._

_She had to get help._

_Finaly she was there, and she grabbed onto the counter, her blue eyes pleadding with the person on the other side who dropped the phone and was stairing at her in shock._

_"Please.." She coughed, covering her mouth with her hand and watching blood drip from her mouth. "You have to help me. I think he's going to kill everyone this time."_

_Everything felt dizzy and she was loosing the battle._

_She only saw people scurry closer before everything faded to black._

End FLASHBACK

They put him in jail, though he still threated to come after everyone when he got out.

Her mother and brother had been terrified, though she didn't much care for the promises of a madman.

Her teenage years hadn't been any easier. Besided the normal worries of school and friends, she had a few other issues.

FLASHBACK

_"Soo..." The doctor drawled, scribbling non-sence on his important looking pad of paper. Briefly his eyes shot up to make contact with the patient before dropping back down to the almost ilegible scribbles on the paper. "What are you here for today?"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes._

_Her mother put a hand on her shoulder and tried to nervously explain. "We have a bit of a ..skin problem."_

_"Really?" the doctor looked up again, looking over Kagomes face. "I don't see much. And even if there are a few things, I'm sure they'll go away with time. Nothing to worry about."_

_Kagome wasn't going to take that as an answer. "No listen to me you stupid man, why you don't see much, i don't know, maybe you're senile, or maybe you're just an idiot. I have about 25 layers of make - up pancaked on my face right now, and you can still see something, so that clearly isnt a good sign. I don't have time to wait for it to go away, I've waited for 3 years, and it's still here. If you hose me down right now, I wouldn't even look human anymore, so I'd say we have a problem."_

_Her mother laughed nervously behind her daughter. "She's just kidding..."_

_"I'm totaly serious."_

End FLASHBACK

It took a while, but after that, life was somewhat normal. She went to highschool, she got average grades.

She was slowly fading. And she hated how normal everything was.

So she did something rather strange.

She moved out of her house, gother own little studio appartment.

She dropped out of highschool and got a low wage job.

She found a cute boy to date, and he became her first target.

With time, she became good at what she did.

He was her practice toy, she played around, found out what to do, and how to do it.

The game of seduction was a complicated one.

But she loved it. Loved the power, the control. Loved that she was pulling the strings, and no one could beat her at her own game.

She picked the one's that she knew she wouldn't fall for, one's she could control.

But one day, she made a mistake.

FLASHBACK

_He had black hair, and blue eyes that could match her own. Perfect nose and pouty lips that would look strange on a guy, but suited him perfectly. She saw him from across the club, and his eyes caught her own._

_He smirked, she grinned right back._

_She though she just found her next target._

_It was a perfect beggining._

_He walked over and was her knight in shinning armour for the rest of the night as she lost herself in the beat of the music and the feel of his arms around her._

_The nights were even better, while she was good, he was better._

_She should've wondered, but she didn't care._

_She was already falling._

End FLASHBACK

She didn't realise they were both playing the same game until he decided he was bored of her. He dumped her with all the desency of a broken piece of china.

Heartless. He was absolutely heartless, and his deep blue eyes that used to reflect a whole sea behind them, now reflected a shallow puddle.

She stopped playing her games, stopped caring, and feeling.

Her emotions were locked deep, deep down.

It was easier to live life unfeeling, then drown in your own pain.

It helped, of course, that when she tried to die, she lost her memory instead.

She saw the car before it saw her, and she dived for it.

Ever since then, her past was just a pleasant blur, and the future was painless. Every now and then, little pieces of her life came back, and she remembered her childhood, her mother and brother. One day she remembered her father breaking out of prison and killing them both. He was killed too. And she had no one left.

She didn't want to remember what made her so hopeless, all she knew was that true love didn't exist.

Neither did perfect people.


End file.
